The present invention relates to a bogie or truck for a track vehicle with a truck frame having a composite fiber structure.
In a known truck of this type (German Patent No. 29 52 182), the truck frame of which consists of an H-shaped composite fiber structure which fulfills the purpose of a primary spring with two elastic longitudinal beams supporting the wheel-set axles and a transverse beam which connects the former centrally to each other and supports the vehicle body, and which, in operation, is subjected to very complex bending, shear, torsion and normal force stresses, the difficulty arises to design the transverse beam and particularly its corner joints to the longitudinal beams in a composite fiber type of construction meeting strength and stiffness requirements.